Rias's breathers
by SLIMMMS
Summary: One day while picking up a rare figurine Rias Gremory is kidnapped and makes a deal that lets her assulater do anything he wants with her body once every week.


**I don't own High School DxD**

"Hey," - Dialogue

'You lil shit,' - Thoughts

_Hurry up _\- Phone

**Warning BDSM, Anal sex, and kidnapping**

* * *

**Rias Gremory**

Coming out of a local conveince store was a teenage girl in her late teens wearing the female version of kuoh academy uniform. The young lady had white skin, blue eye, long beautiful crimson hair and her large boobs she was Rias Gremory a high class devil and heir to the Gremory Clan, a third year student at Kuoh Academy, and one of the two great ladies. And right now she was bouncing around the side walk as she held her brand new limited edition Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann statue close to her chest did I mention she was a otaku. 'Hehehe I finally got the last statue needed to complete my Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann now all I need to do is to make home and not let Akeno see it.' The heiress could picture smile of her queen as she teased her about her obsession with Japanese culture.

Humming a melody to herself as she walked down the street the redhead soon came across a nearby alley thinking it could be a good place for her to use her magic to teleport herself back to her house. "Yeah this seems like a good especially since there's no humans around here." With her mind made up she heads into the alley without a second thought.

Not bothering to look around the alley Rias starts to channel, her magic power to make the teleportation spell work. However while her mind was focused on her spell the young heiress didn't notice that someone was sneaking up on her and when she finally did it was too late. "Wha-mphh?!" She tried to yell out but her voice was muffled by sweet smelling rag.

And in a few seconds the red headed beauty soon slumped in her assaulter arms as she blacked out but before she fully lost her consciousness she heard a few words coming from them. "Don't worry about a thing I'll take care of it from now you don't have to worry about anything." The voice said as she finally passed out.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

When Rias woke up again the first thing she noticed she noticed was that she was almost naked still wearing her black lacey underwear, gagged with a red ball, and strapped to some kind of bondage bench that had her laying on her stomach with her butt in the air. One of the first things she did was try and use her destruction magic that she had inherited from her mother but to her horror she wasn't able to use any magic so she did the next best thing screaming. "MPHHHH!" However it was muffled by the gag she was wearing.

But she still kept screaming until she heard the sound of something being zipped up. "Oh your awake?" Came a suprised voice from the dark. "Hmm well I guess why the supernatural is better than us humans huh," Out of the shadows came a man about 5 feet and 7 inches wearing a black leather catsuit with a zipper over his crotch, that included matching gloves, boots and mask that showed off his chocolate brown eyes and mouth. "Well now I guess this will be a bit more fun now lets remove that gag shall we." He then moved towards Rias putting his hands behind her head removing the ball gag from her mouth.

Taking a few seconds to catch her breath. "Who are you and what have you done to me? If you don't answer than you shall face the wrath of my older brother Sirzechs Lucifer." The man simplies stares at her before chuckling a bit as he looks down at her.

"You see Rias Gremory a couple years ago I found out about the supernatural world and learned all about how the various females of your world seem to have bigger and better body types than humans," His stare intensifies. "And at first I wanted to take one of the fallen angel's that was running around here but you see after researching about your little problem with your arranged marriage I figured why not help you and you help me."

Hearing his statement Rias looks up at him thinking how could he know about her marriage and how could he help her get out of it. "What is your proposal?" She asks hoping the man could help her.

Bending down until he's on knee the man looks at her. "It's simple I'll take care of Riser Phenex and all you have to do," He boops Rias in the noise. "Is become mine for once a week you come down to that alley I'll pick you up and do what I want to you do we have a deal."

"How do I know you will take care of that disgusting man?"

"If I could make you stop using magic who says I can't make him not using it I could easily remove his immortality and free you from your torment do we have deal?"

Mulling it over for a bit. 'If he really does have a way to get rid of Riser shouldn't I take it I know my peerage isn't strong to beat him and even If I do get Issei to join my peerage there's no way to tell he could beat Riser this maybe my only hope,' After thinking it over Rias turns to the man. "Yes we have deal."

Putting her gag back on the man starts to talk again. "Good now, we can finally begin now we can start we some of the candles around here." He soon moves out of her line of sight.

Rias wasn't sure what she meant at first, but when she felt the first of many painful burns on her back she did. Her captor was dripping hot candle wax down her back. Rias moaned into her gag in pain and started to struggle against the straps holding her down, but she soon realised that all she was doing was exposing more skin for the wax to drip down onto. Eventually all she could was wait for the man to finish cover her back in wax.

Sadly her captor didn't just stop with her back, he completely covered her butt, back of her upper thighs and the soles of her feet, Rias didn't stop moaning the entire time. However halfway through the painful experience Rias started to notice something. 'W-wait why doesn't this hurt anymore? Don't tell me that I'm starting to turn into a masochist! I can't possibly be turned on by something like this!' Soon after noticing this her moans of pain soon turned into ones full of pleasure as she started to get wet.

"Wow I didn't think you would submit to me so quickly after just making the deal, you must be some kind of masochist," Rias shook her head trying to block out the lies the man were spouting, but it obviously wasn't working. Her captor moves around grabbing more things to use. "Now then seeing how wet this have made you I suppose we can on to something before we get to the main event." Rias was shocked she thought this was over after being tied down to the bench for who knows how long and covered in burning, hot candle wax.

Not releasing the man was creeping up on her behind Rias was startled when she felt his cold leather glove grab her right butt cheek and give it a squeeze causing her to moan from the sensation. "What a nice looking ass you have here well you are devil after all so it is to be expected," He then set something down of the ground making it splash. He moved both of his hands to grab the ends of Rias panties and pulled them down just enough to reveal her pink asshole. "And what even nicer asshole you have here." With that said the man sticks something into Rias asshole.

The young devil soon starts to feel something go straight into her rectum and expand her stomach a bit. 'Is that water going into my rectum! Oh satan what I have gotten myself into!' Soon the water stops flowing but then she hears something zipping.

Turning her head around as much as she could she catches sight of the man zipping down the zipper over his crotch revealing his ten inch long three inch wide dick. "Well now the fun can begin but don't worry I'll take your other virginity after I'll deal with Riser." He says as he puts some lube on his long penis not wasting anytime he penetrates the red head.

Rias screams in pain as she feels like her ass was being ripped apart from his large dick and the water still in her rectum but then it gets worst as he starts to pump his hips in and out of asshole making clapping sounds as her butt met his stomach. The water soon started to spill out as well as the man became more aggressive with his movements. And soon Rias screams of pain once again turned into one's of pleasure as she the water swirl around as the man keeps pounding over and over again. Unbeknowest to her is that she already came two times during the intercourse, her fluids dripping down into a bucket below her ass the man soon wraps his arms over her stomach as he leans towards her ear. "I'm going to cum into your ass be ready for it." He whispers in her ear as he starts to speed up. "Mphhh!" Rias moans out as with one final push the man releases his seed into her ass all the while making Rias cum with him as he squeezes her stomach and after a few seconds he pulls out of her and gets up from her back while removing her gag.

"AHHH!" Rias screams out as a mixture of water, shit and sperm come out of her ass and into the bucket below and once again Rias blackouts with tears in her eyes from the pain and pleasure she had just experinced.

* * *

"Hm where am I?" Rias asks herself as she sits up looking around she sees she back in the alley. "Was it all just a dream?" She asks herself. "No matter I must be on my home anyway I sure mother and father are mad at me." The heiress then teleports back to her home not noticing a letter that had words. "See you next time my sweet," written on it.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Can you figure out who the mask man tell me in the comments**


End file.
